El cine y sus problemas
by Chiomi Bon
Summary: Con el paso del tiempo y a raíz de mi experiencia, he encontrado a varias personas—alias animalitos—en el cine. Y es que, sus maneras de actuar —y la mía—, son dignas de ser clasificadas. Conjunto de One shots


**Advertencias**: La mayoría de los capítulos no tendrán más de 1000 palabras, con algunas y contadas excepciones. Vocabulario algo fuerte y referencias sexuales, tal vez. Universo Alterno.

**Disclaimer: **Los sexys personajes—_por desgracia o fortuna__—_no son míos, pero yo se los pido prestados al bien caliente Himaruya para hacer con ellos lo que a mi malévola mentecilla se le ocurre. Y las películas que menciono, créditos a sus creadores, sin afán de ofenderlos a ellos o a quienes ven estas películas.

¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo conjunto de drabbles, ante ustedes, les presento...!

* * *

**01. Experto en Cinematografía.**

_«__¡Qué esto debería ser ilegal, mierda!__»_

.

A raíz de una larga y exhausta investigación y, claro, de mi experiencia, he ido conociendo a los diferentes tipos de personas que podemos encontrarnos en el cine. El día de hoy, les hablaré de uno que por desgracia o fortuna, he sido obligada a tratar.

¡Les presento a los expertos en cinematografía!

Estos individuos se _graduaron_ en Harvard con _grandes honores_, son actores, directores, los que realizan los efectos especiales, quienes velan por la buena música de fondo, del vestuario, del maquillaje, en conclusión, saben tanto de películas, que ninguna les parece lo suficientemente _buena_.

—¡Es que eso es estúpido! —chilló Gilbert sintiendo como sus _bellos ojos rojos _estaban a punto de matarlo de una hemorragia—, ¿Qué el director era un idiota? Esa actriz es tan falsa y esa sangre… ¡Por dios! ¿Qué acaso se les acabó la pintura roja que ocuparon salsa de tomate?

—_Nooo_, ¡mis tomatitos, no! —lloriqueó Antonio con dramatismo, buscando en la guía telefónica, _que curiosamente tenía a mano_, el número de celular de la persona encargada de aquella masacre a su fruta preferida.

Si ya estos expertos en cine solos son un problema, juntos son como una patada en la entrepierna.

—Es solo una película—trató de mantener la calma Francis, comenzando a lamentarse el haber invitado a ese par a ver Los Transformers.

—¡Pero, mira! La trama no es nada _awesome_ o coherente—aplaudamos el gran vocabulario de Gilbert—, es ridícula. Es decir, ¡Los autos son medios de transporte, no súper armas alienígenas que vienen a destruir el mundo!

—Es una película, en ninguna parte dice: "basada en hechos reales" o "esto sucederá a partir de mañana"—respondió algo exasperado el francés, bebiendo un poco de su bebida, ¡y cómo no! Si era baja en calorías, azúcar y esas cosas raritas.

—No, no, no. Esto es tan irreal, digo; si una maquina se te aparece así, uno no comienza a hablarle como si fuera tu mejor amigo y lo "ayudas" a salvar el mundo, ¡Tu huyes y te jactas de estar enloqueciendo! —apoyó al prusiano, Antonio con aire crítico.

—Ya decía yo que tenía razón, bueno, siempre la tengo ya que soy demasiado fantástico como para no tenerla—Gilbert levantó la barbilla y sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, en signo de arrogancia y alargó la mano para sacar algunas cabritas de la caja.

—Ambos son unos necios—Francis, encontrando graciosa las actitudes que adoptaban ambos, les apretó las mejillas.

Para cuando iban a la mitad de la película, las cosas se habían suavizado un poco, bueno, tanto como se pudo. Hasta que…apareció esa escena que para ese par de_ expertos en cine_, era sin duda un crimen.

—¡Esta es una mierda! —lanzó con fuerza el vaso vació a la pantalla Gilbert—. ¡Les exijo que me devuelvan mi dinero!

—¡Fra, qué no te das cuenta de que esta porquería debería ser ilegal! Juro que si un niño ve esto, sus neuronas morirán por la falta de lógica—fue Antonio quien lanzó un vaso, esta vez con un poco de bebida dentro.

—¡Pero si esta _es_ una película para niños!

Tanto el prusiano como el español miraron al francés como si les hubiese dicho algo que necesitara meditarse. Francis, notando la pose de _"estoy pensando no me molesten"_, se volteó a ver la película por fin. Ambos _cineastas_ pensaron que claro si era un filme dirigido a un público infantil, obviamente tendría varios defectos, pero aun así, eso no justificaba la mala calidad.

—¡Y que mierdas hago yo viendo una película para niños! —gritaron el par de _cinematógrafo_s al unísono, levantándose de sus asientos y recibiendo otro _"Shhh"_ colectivo por parte de los presentes.

—¡Al grandioso yo nadie lo hace callar, si quieren silencio, márchense!

Algunas personas se miraron entre sí y, los padres de familia, protegiendo la inocencia de sus hijos, tomaron a ese trío de imbéciles—_según ellos_— y los patearon fuera del cine.

Y ya en la calle, de camino a sus casas, los alegatos no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

—¡Cómo se atreven a echarme, si yo estaba viendo de lo más calmado esa porquería! —exclamó Antonio indignado, pero sonriendo.

—De seguro porque no dejabas de gritar y criticar—le respondió el francés, sonriendo también.

—¡Gritar, criticar! Esas personas deberían apreciar el poder compartir el cine conmigo— reía Gilbert como siempre, teniendo la razon en su mundo.

—¡Par de necios! —soltó enternecido Francis.

—¡Que par de necios, si somos un trío!

* * *

¡Holaa! hace un par de días maté sádicamente a mi computadora, así que no he podido seguir con mi otro conjunto de drabbles, ¡porque todos los que tenía escritos no los puedo recuperar! ; A ; Pero bueno, hoy tratando de escribir el siguiente capitulo de School Days! Llegó esto y bueno no pude evitar escribirlo. Les aseguro que nunca traté de ofender a nadie, solo busco divertirme c;

Espero les guste la idea. Se aceptan reviews, amenazas, sugerencias, tomatazos, flores, sartenazos, gatitos, de todo! :3

Para el siguiente, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea? si es así déjala en un review! :DD

Siguiente capitulo:** Las fanáticas.**


End file.
